Inuyasha Stories! 8D
by Inuyashalovergirl4ever
Summary: Im taking Inuyasha story requests! The first story is one I wrote myself cause i got bored...so i figured i might as well take a few requests on stories. Read and request!
1. Inuyasha Goes to the Doctor

Disclaimer: I hereby bequee that Inuyasha! *points at half demon* You belong to the all mighty Rumiko Takahashi! Not me!

Inuyasha: *grumbles* Who said I ever belonged to you?

Me: *huggles him* YOUR SO SWEEEEEEEEEET!

Inuyasha: Being malled by a crazed fan here! Help!

Jazz96: Hey, let me join the fun! *hops in and hugs Inuyasha too*

Sesshomaru: *blinks and backs up* I'll just...come by later

Me and Jazz96: *look at eachother and get sinester smiles* Get him! *lunge forward*

Moments after...

Me: Isnt this nice jazzy?

Jazz96: *chirps* Sure is! Right Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: *grumbles* God damn it.

Inuyasha: Can you two get off us now? You've been sitting on our backs ALL DAY!

Me and Jazz96: *together* NO!

Now anyway, onto the story lol XD

Just some 'what if' short stories im gonna be typing up cause i get bored O.O. I'm accepting requests for short stories from you guys here on so just request an inuyasha story of any kind and i'll do it! ^^ it can be as random as you would like it to be. _

Story 1

A non requested story

A/N I wrote this on my own cause i got bored ^^

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wondered around her house, looking under the couch and in the bathroom. She stopped her search momentarily to think. "Where is he?" she huffed. She inhaled and screamed on the tips of her lungs. "INUYASHA...SIT BOY!"

BAM!

"Ow!" _He's outside. _She sighed and opened the door and stepped out. Kagome lied her hands on her hips and scolded him. Inuyasha, planted into the ground, rose his head up. Bits of dirt flew off his silver hair. And his face was twisted into a scowl. "What the hell do you want you asshole!" he barked. Kagome knelt down to his side and got to the point quickly. "Your going to go to the doctor." He blinked at her like she were nuts. Then, seeing her seriousness, he rose up and edged away. "Whats a _doctor?" _he asked curiously. Kagome knew she had to explain, otherwise he would assume the worst. "A doctor is someone who helps you when you get sick or hurt..."

"But I aint sick!" Inuyasha cut in with his retort. "And I aint hurt either. You can check for yourself." He was getting ready to take his kimono top off but Kagome forced his hand to a stop. "I know that, stupid!" Kagome bit back and Inuyasha backed up. Kagome leaned in closer and stared him into the eyes, pulling on his silver locks. "You have to get a check up Inuyasha," she continued, trying to keep her patience. "Like normal people in my era do." But when he refused again, Kagome had to resort to another 'sit' command and she dragged him across the street when she put his hat on.

An hour later...

When they arrived at the doctors office, Kagome turned to Inuyasha quickly. "Now Inuyasha," she began sweetly. "Sit d-" He fell to the ground and Kagome cringed. Everyone's eyes fell on her and Kagome just waved a hand at him. "Yeah, just go find a place to do that Inuyasha and I'll be back in a sec." And with an awkward chuckle, she made her way to the front counter. Inuyasha growled, got to his feet and looked around curiously. "This place has a strange scent," he mumbled. Suddenly, a shiver ran up his spine. Kagome was pinning him with her eyes, angry looking and pointing over to one of the waiting room chairs. Quick as possible, Inuyasha briskly nodded and sat down. A small girl sat next to him, kicking her feet back and forth causually. She looked up at Inuyasha and Inuyasha stared down at her.

She blinked her brown eyes and smiled. "H-hi," she squeaked nervously. Inuyasha gave a small smile in return. "Hey." He stared ahead. She mimicked his posture and his movements exactly. He was beginning to wonder if this was something he should worry about. But then she looked back at her, and her face was beaming brightly. "So, is this your first time at the doctor mister?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hesitated. "Yeah...I think." She gasped and pointed a finger at herself. "Mine too!" she chirped and Inuyasha felt alittle weirded out by her unexpected excitement. Then, relievingly, Kagome returned and took her place at Inuyasha's side. She lifted the hat slightly and whispered into his ear. "If you get alittle scared, just tell me and you can hold my hand, okay?"

Inuyasha shifted but hiccuped a "Sure," then stared ahead, blushing slightly. A woman in white with long black hair and blue eyes came into the waiting room, holding a clipboard and skimming down it. "Kagome Higarashi and Inuyasha Higarashi?" Kagome nodded and waved a hand. "Thats us!" she said and tugged on Inuyasha's kimono sleeve. "Come on Inuyasha," she hissed. Inuyasha looked from her to the lady and back to Kagome and his eyes stretched wide. Something was definatly off about this doctor place, and Inuyasha could sense it. "I aint going Kagome," he snarled. Kagome pulled on his arm defiantly. "Oh yes you are! Now stop being a scardy-cat and come on!" "I said no!"

The little girl stopped the commotion when she yanked on Inuyasha's silver locks. He swiveled his head around and blinked at her. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Dont be scared mister. To be honest, I'm alittle scared too." Inuyasha said nothing to that. He couldnt think of the right words to say except, "Thanks for the advice kid." Inuyasha got to his feet and straightened up. He moved past Kagome and stood next to the woman in white. He narrowed his eyes. "Well? Aint you coming Kagome?" Kagome, baffled and flabbergausted as she was, followed by his side as the nurse led them into the examination room. The woman gave a cheeky smile. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." And she shut the door upon leaving.

Kagome wondered what had gotten Inuyasha to finally swallow his pride and come. _Why was he so quick to agree to it? I thought he didnt want to go. _She sat next to him on the examination table and kicked her feet back and forth while staring at the ground. Kagome looked at him and cocked her head. She was still wondering why he agreed so quickly in the waiting room. Apparently, Inuyasha noticed her staring at him and he blushed and shifted. "Um K-Kagome," he stammered. Kagome zapped back into reality. "Yeah Inuyasha?" He stared at the ground and shifted again. His face reddened more. "Your making me feel alittle uncomfortable," he murmured. Kagome hadnt realized she was staring at him until now. "Sorry," apologized Kagome and she peered at the door, hoping someone would walk in to clear up the awkwardness.

Kagome scratched behind one of his ears. "Hey, dont worry," assured Kagome. "Its alright if your feeling scared Inuyasha." Inuyasha cringed and jerked his head away. "I-I aint scared!" he stuttered. Kagome gently pulled on his ear. "Oh come on," she urged. "You must feel scared. You've never been here before. And besides..." She got nose to nose with him and cracked a smile. "I can see it written in your expression." She laughed. Inuyasha angered and turned his back on her swiftly. Kagome lowered her laughing to giggling and nudged him playfully. "Oh come on you party pooper!" she laughed. "I was only playing..."

Then the door swung open and the doctor entered holding a clipboard and wearing glasses and a white outfit. He had brown eyes and black hair. He extended a friendly hand to Kagome. "Hello Ms. Higarashi. I'm Dr. Kenta." Kagome smiled and reached out to give him a hand shake when Inuyasha interveined. He was growling and baring his teeth at the doctor and the doctor just dropped his hand back to the clipboard. "Ahem... So, I see your both here for examination? Correct?" Kagome shook her head. "Oh no," she said. "Just Inuyasha." Then in a low, hushed voice, she added to the doctor, "Its his first time." The doctor nodded. "Thats fine Ms. Higarashi," he reassured her. He went up to Inuyasha. "Please take a seat on the examination table and we'll get started up."

Grumbling and reluctantly, Inuyasha obeyed and sat down, crossing his legs in his usual sitting style. The doctor proceeded and tapped Inuyasha's hat with his pen. "Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to take your hat off please." Inuyasha grew fearful. Kagome had no idea what to tell Inuyasha to do. Inuyasha assumed he would have to take off the hat, so he did...

And Kagome tied a poofy white bonnet around his head. Inuyasha didnt know why, but he felt embarrassed to have a bonnet tied around his head. The doctor raised a brow. "Is there a reason your putting a bonnet on his head, Ms. Higarashi?" _I intend to hide his dog ears with an old bonnet that looks like it was used in the time of Little House on the Praire if thats what your wondering. _But of course she didnt say that out loud, though she wanted to. "Um...he gets alittle scared around other people...so it makes him feel better to wear a bonnet." The doctor, still perplexed, shook himself and sighed. "Very well," he agreed. Dr. Kenta pulled on some rubber white gloves and washed them under hot water before turning back to them both. He held a stick that looked close to a popsicle stick.

Dr. Kenta leaned forward and held the stick out in front of Inuyasha's face. "Now can you open your mouth and say "ah" for me?" Inuyasha sheepishly did as the doctor instructed. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his mouth wide open. The doctor pressed the stick down on Inuyasha's tongue and Inuyasha was gagging. _What the hell is he doing? _Kagome stood behind the doctor and watched with pity. _Inuyasha, please be good for me. _The doctor withdrew the stick. Inuyasha gasped for air, clutching his throat with a hand. "Damn! What'd you do that for you bas-" Kagome covered Inuyasha's mouth quickly before the hanyou could finish. The doctor turned around. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha struggled to speak and Kagome cupped both her hands on the hanyou's mouth.

"Nope! Were fine!" she lied.

The doctor shrugged and left the room. Kagome released her hands from Inuyasha's mouth and Inuyasha glared at her. "Whats wrong with you Kagome!" "Whats wrong with me? Your acting like a complete idiot Inuyasha! I swear, I've never been more humiliated in all my life!" Outside of the examination room, doctors and nurses were huddled around the door Inuyasha and Kagome were behind, ease dropping.

"It aint my fault!"

"Your such a child Inuyasha!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are Inuyasha!"

"No I aint!"

"Ug, your pushing my buttons Inuyasha! Just shut up already!"

"No, I wont shut up!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ah!"

"Serves you right you jerk."

"Im the jerk? Since when am I a- Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done when we got here!"

"K-Kagome...!"

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!"

**Bam, bam, bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam,bam, BAM!**

The nurses and doctors were baffled by what they were hearing. Dr. Kenta made his way to the door casually and smiling at the assembled crowd of doctors and nurses. "Good evening everyone," said Dr. Kenta cheerfully and he opened up the door and re-entered the room in silence. Inuyasha and Kagome were wrestling with eachother on the examination table. Kagome was pulling on Inuyasha's silver locks while Inuyasha was pulling on her arms. "Knock it off!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha growled at her. "Not until you stop first!" he . Kenta stared bewildered for a moment, then backed out of the room and shut the door. Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the door. Kagome smacked Inuyasha across the head. "Look what you did!" she hollered. Inuyasha rubbed his head with a scowl. "What did I do?"

"You scared the doctor out!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"  
"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Later that day...

"Hmph!"

"Kagome, why wont you talk to me?"

They reappeared in Feudal Japan, greeted by Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder. "So, how was your doctor thingy over there Kagome?" he chirped. Kagome tightened her eyes shut and growled. "It went fine." She hopped out of the well and stomped off. All eyes fell onto Inuyasha, who was still wearing the bonnet. Inuyasha jumped out and watched Kagome with a shiver up his spine. "You sure made her upset this time," Sango sighed. Miroku nodded his agreement. "What happened over there anywho?" asked Miroku. Shippo leaped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and tugged at the bonnet. "and whats with the thing on your head?"

Inuyasha moaned and sulked to the ground. "I dont wanna talk about it," he groaned. "Just shut up already."

Kagome stomped back. Inuyasha yelped and hid behind the well, trembling and wide eyed. Kagome swarmed with a red aura and fire. Her hair rose up and followed the movement of the flames. Her eyes were locked onto Inuyasha. "You want to know what happened?" she growled in a low toned voice. "Then I'll tell you." Inuyasha shrank behind the well, still shaking. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. He covered his bonnet covered ears. "Please dont!" he cried. Kagome rose up a finger. "Oh I will," Kagome chuckled sinesterly. "Inuyasha...SHUT UP AND SIT LIKE A GOOD BOY!" He slammed into the well and down he went to her time. Kagome, literally on fire, growled, twirled around and stomped away, leaving firery shoe prints behind. Miroku, Sango and Shippo's eyes were stretched wide. They gulped and sweat drops appeared on their heads.

"Its...definatly not her day...i-is it?" stammered Sango. "A-apparently not S-S-Sango," the monk agreed. "She's scary when she catches on fire!" Shippo whined. "Please make the angery tension S-Stop!"

And there you have it! The end of my first Short Story! Yay! XD Now remember to Rate and Review and let me know if you'd like me to write a short story for you. Just request a story done by me and I'll do it! Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	2. Sweet Revenge: Requested by jazz96!

The Sweet Taste of Revenge w

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!

Summary: Inuyasha's had enough of Kagomes 'Sit' commands. This time, he's pushed over the edge. Then, he meets a wandering 'priestess'. Only when he meets her, is he able to have the ability to take the rosery off his neck. But now this hanyou's got a scheme. And he's gonna finally get his revenge on Kagome in this short story fanfic requested by my best friend jazz96! So here we go. This ones for you jazzy! Enjoy! ^_^

"Im sure as hell I aint wearin that ridiculous get-up!" Inuyasha faced away from the laughing eyes of Kagome Higarashi, baring his teeth and scrunching up his face in disgust. "Oh come on!" Kagome pleaded, pushing on his back, holding a brown fabric in her clenched hands. "You only have to wear it for a second then you can take off the costume. Please, will you wear it?"

Inuyasha didnt give in and he jerked away from her with a grunt. "You gotta be kidding me? I aint wearing a stupid costume worth hell! So you can just go home and dress it on your cat for all I care." He crossed his arms and scowled. "Just as long as it doesnt include me," he added.

Kagome sighed and bowed her head. Then, suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind. _Maybe I dont have to ask him...maybe I can just use alittle gentle force. _She rose her head and smiled. "Inuyasha?" she asked. The half demon glanced at her and frowned. "What is it now, wench?" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome waved a hand and pointed a finger toward the ground. Inuyasha arched a brow, looked down and heard a loud, "Sit boy!" command shout through his ears as he was flung down face first onto the grass.

Kagome quickly took the time she had and acted upon it fast. Inuyasha struggled to fight, but Kagome repeated the command until she had fastened the costume tight and securely. She got to her feet and smiled with triumph. Inuyasha mumbled and growled. "Well? Get up and let me see how you look!" she chirped, patting her legs like she were summoning a dog to come to her.

But Inuyasha was quick to refuse and he slinked away slowly and cautiously. Kagome glared and crossed her arms. "Inuyasha," Kagome began. Inuyasha stiffened and his eyes grew wide. Kagome continued. "If you think your leaving, you'll be making a mistake you'll soon regret. And I'm sure your not wanting Miroku, Sango _and _Shippo to see you in that costume now do you?" Kagome looked back at him and gave a small smile. "So, will you cooperate or will I have to use force?"

_The hell she will! That dirty wench! _

"Go ahead and see if I care!" Inuyasha growled and leaped into a tall tree. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Thats fine by me!" she shouted up to the hanyou, then turned on her heels and called downward into a beautiful valley. "Oh you _guys! _I have a surprise for you! Hurry and get up here while you got the chance!"

Inuyasha tensed up and his hair stood on end. _She wasnt kidding! _he thought with dread. He tried to sneak out without being heard but dear Kagome was ready for this to happen. "Sit boy!" she exclaimed with every ounce of pleasure she felt inside. Inuyasha fell downward and he winced when he smacked into earth.

And before he's able to yell at Kagome, its already too late to make an escape now. Miroku and Sango and Shippo appeared, looking puzzled and alittle excited. Kirara mewled and purred as she rubbed up against Inuyasha's face. "Jeez, thanks alot for tryin to make me obvious," Inuyasha murmurs sarcastically at the cat. "Really appreciate the thought." He felt everyones eyes on him, and he wished by now he could shrink up and die.

Kagome clasped her hands together and smiled wide. "So, what do you guys think of Inuyasha's costume? Isnt it cute?" Miroku cocked his head, Shippo scratched his head and Sango raised her brows. "Is a costume one of those outfits you wear for fun that you told us about, Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded and nudged the crouched hanyou. "Go on," Kagome persisted. "Show them what you look like."

Inuyasha slouched and he blushed slightly. "I already look stupid enough without _them _having a second opinion," he grumbled. Kagome nudged him again. "Oh come on!" she said. "Were all friends here. Besides, if you show them, I promise you can take it off as soon as they've seen it, okay?" Growling and arguing with himself, Inuyasha's face turned redder and finally he gave in, hating the every moment he knew he'd never hear the end of.

"Fine," he groaned. Then, he added, "But you better keep that promise of yours Kagome." "Oh dont worry," she reassured him, turning on her camera readily. "I will. Now show us what you've got."

_This is gonna turn into the most ridiculous day of my life, _Inuyasha thought as he twirled around while sitting and glared at them. Everyones eyes were stretched wide as saucers. Inuyasha's left eye had a circular brown spot around it while his costume was a deeper brown with sewn on lighter brown spots. His dog ears were covered by floppy, deep brown ears. And his expression was both of anger and of humiliation.

Miroku coughed awkwardly. Sango looked at her feet, looking back to Kagome and forcing a smile without laughing. "Well...he certainly does look...cute." Miroku smiled too, holding the urge to laugh. "Yeah, he does look pretty adorable I guess you'd say. Dont you agree Shippo?" The monk turned his eyes to the curious looking fox child. Shippo stared at Inuyasha for a while and Inuyasha glared back.

Shippo shrugged, holding back his laughter too, knowing Inuyasha was bad tempered. "I guess so," agreed the child. Kirara purred and pressed against Inuyasha affectionately. Inuyasha edged away from the cat. "Damn, she acts like I'm made of catnip or somethin," he grumbled settling back down only to have the sweet cat return to his side and rub against him more affectionately and her purrs growing louder.

Everyone chuckled. Inuyasha scowled at them but then the chuckling turned into laughter then a white flash broke the scene and blurred Inuyasha's vision. Kagome peered at the picture she'd gotten on her camera and laughed. "You look so cute!" she laughed. Kirara meowed and that caused the laughter to uproar.

Inuyasha shot up furiously, knocking over the cat demon and sending her toppling to the ridge of the valley slope. Kirara mrreowed in protest but Inuyasha was already storming off. Kagome took a step forward in an attempt to follow but stopped herself. _I took this too far this time, _she realized with pangs of guilt. _This is all _my _fault. _"Oh Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Damn Kagome! That wench!" Inuyasha stripped off the costume the moment he entered the forest and rest in a bush covered clearing. He pulled up his hakama and adjusted it on his waist. He sighed, preparing to put the rest of his kimono on, only having on so far, his pants. "She just had to force me to wear that damn costume! She's gonna regret it when I get ahold of her!" Rustling in the bushes sounded close by. Inuyasha pricked his ears and listened. The rustling neared and he dropped his kimono top. Dressing would have to wait.

His bare chest was exposed against the rays of sunlight and he reached for his Tenseiga hilt. Emerging from among bushes was a beautiful youthful woman wearing a white kimono and her black raven hair pulled into a bun. She stopped as her eyes met Inuyashas and traveled down to his bare chest. She blushed alittle and backed away.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Who are you?" he asked roughly.

The girl stumbled backward, grasping her staff and holding it in front of herself in defense. "I might ask you the same!" she retorted. But Inuyasha was too pissed to pay any mind to what she was trying to defend herself against. Instead he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward, staring her straight in the eye. "Who are you?" he repeated, more firmly. She gulped then relaxed, smiling and resting her eyes upon his necklace. "I see your tied down," she pointed out lowly. Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled.

The woman added, "That necklace of yours," and tugged on it alittle to grab his attention. He growled and pulled away with a scowl on his face. "Lay off!" The women shrugged. "Fair enough," she replied. "I was just saying...your a tied down dog." Inuyasha blinked. "A tied down...dog? What the hell does that mean?" The women chuckled and her eyes gleamed in amusement as she said, "It means your owned." Inuyasha gaped in shock.

"I...I...I'm not!" he stuttered, too slowly sadly. The women laughed. "Oh please!" she chirped. "I mean, just _look _at you! If you ask me, you seem to be a well behaved puppy."She pulled gently on his ear, smiling. He growled. "You better lay off, or I'm not gonna be a well behaved _puppy _anymore," he threatened but clearly she saw past that threat and laughed. "Oh, I see." Her eyes gleamed and she turned away. "You behave when your owner's around, yet once she's gone for a split second all the sudden, your a bad behaved puppy, right?"

She stares back at him, mocking him with the laughter in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes. "Who said I ever listen to her?" he mumbled, then regret it the moment its out. She smiles again and chuckles. "Aw, you poor babe," she replies, pursing her lips. "Apparently you've gone rogue on your owner? Just goes to show how well she's trained you." She glances at the necklace. "But I guess thats why your no dog without his little leash now are you?" He angered.

"I can get rid of this thing whenever I feel like it!" he retorted. She cocked a brow. "Really?" she said, doubting every word escaping his lips. "Then do it."

Inuyasha's eyes stretched. 'Wasnt expecting that...' he thought. He laughed and smirked. "I cant do it. I _will." _'Lets just hope I can coax her into believing me and leaving.' But the woman just smiles back, and makes a soft area for her to sit in. She nods at Inuyasha, a glint in her eye. "Go on," she allowed. "Prove it to me." 'Damn...she's still here.'

He placed his hands onto his necklace and noticed his hands trembling and sweat beginning to form on his forehead. 'Cant be that hard, right?' He hesitated too long and the woman caught on. She smiled triumphantly and pressed against a leaning tree. "You poor thing, you," she chuckles. "Looks like your having complications."

Inuyasha glanced at her hatefully. "How 'bout you shut up!" he snarled. The woman only laughed at that and said, "If you'd allow me, I'd show you how to take off that burden, but only if you want me to." Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah right," he grumbled, turning back and slipping on his kimono top and adjusting his sword hilt. "Like you'd know how, wench." The woman smirked. She went uo behind the hanyou as he readied to leave. She clasped her hands around the necklace. "Then lets give it a go," she replied and with a forceful tug, the necklace was free of his neck.

Inuyasha turned on her, eyes wide when he saw his necklace dangling from her hand. She twirled it around alittle, sighing, "See? What did I tell you?" and tossed him the necklace gracefully. Inuyasha caught it, looked it over and was ready to sniff it. "No need to see if its the real deal, pup," she added, leaving away. "Your now free. And you are allowed to place it on anyone you desire, and just like that, you'll be in control." And as she disappeared over the overbrush of the forest, Inuyasha stood for long moments, shocked and excited.

'Place it on anyone I want, huh?' he thought, glancing down at the dangling necklace and grinning. 'Seems like a little bit of pay back time is in order.'

Kagome paced about the trail, awaiting her hanyou's return. "Where is _he?" _shhe repeatidly murmured to herself as she'd swerved back and forth from Miroku and Sango to Shippo and Kirara. Kagome stopped her worried pacing. Everyone except her sighed. "He's probably off somewhere again," Sango said, waiting patiently as she could for them to get a move on. Kagome placed a hand on her chin. "True..." she whispered then replied more loudly, "But what if he's off seeing Kikyo again? What if he's lost? What if he's gotten into a quarrel with a demon and needs our help? What if he's injured? What if-"

"Lady Kagome, please stop fussing," Miroku groaned, trying to be as calm with her as he could. "Its rather...how you say...annoying."

Kagome nodded. "Your right," she finally said at last. Relief washed over everyones faces. "Then let us continue onto our journey..." But Kagome cut Miroku off, leaving his sentence hanging. "What if he left...because of me?" It seemed to be the likely cause of his leaving. A pang of guilt built up in her stomach. 'Oh Inuyasha,' she thought sadly in her mind. 'I'm so sorry. Please come back.'

As if on cue, the hanyou reappeared, heading toward the group with a big smile on his face. Kagome arched a brow. "Huh?" 'Why is he so...happy?' Inuyasha waved to eveeryone with a cheerful smile. "Hey guys," he said happily. "Nice day were having, huh?" Everyones jaws dropped. Miroku examined Inuyasha more closely, brows raised in shock. "Are you feeling okay?" the monk asked. Inuyasha nodded briskly. "Better than ever."

Miroku reeled away. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the _real _Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. Inuyasha chuckled. "Lets just say he's gone on alittle vacation for a while." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "By the way,wench, I got a present for ya."

Kagome stared. Inuyasha went up to her, placed the rosary gently on her neck and looked her into the eyes, pretending to look affectionate. "Kagome...theres something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time..." Kagomes eyes glittered with excitement. "Y-y-yes Inuyasha?" she stammered.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha paused for more dramatic effect. Kagome blushed. The gang stared. Inuyasha pulled away from her and straigthened. Kagome blinked. "I-Inu...yasha?"

"Kagome...sit girl."

**Thump**

"Kagome!" the gang yelped. Kagome moaned. "Ouch...what the?" She looked at the rosary, placed neatly along her neck. 'Oh...no.' She shot up. "Inuyasha, how did you..." "Lets just say I had alittle help from a wondering priestess." Then, he added with a smirk. "Oh, and its defianatly not Kikyo this time."

Kagome gaped. "But...I-"

"Sit girl."

**Thump**

"I've had just about all I can take of your crap Kagome," he told her. "Now its time for some pay back."

"Inuyasha...you je-"

"Sit girl," he chirped joyfully, hearing he fall back to the ground again. "Ouch..." she mumbled. "Inuyasha," Miroku scolded. "You better fix this now. ." Inuyasha shook his head and denied the monks request. "Sorry Miroku buddy," he said. "But thats not gonna be happening anytime soon."

Miroku stepped back, running back to Kagomes side and Shippo, Sango and Miroku holding onto the necklace. "Okay everyone!" exclaimed Miroku. "On the count of three, we pull off this necklace. One...two...thre-"

"Sit girl!" The rosary beamed and sent everyone who held onto it, including Kagome, plummetting down to the dirt. "Ow," moaned the gang in pain. Inuyasha turned his back to them and chuckled. "Its _useless_," Inuyasha imformed his friends. "Nothin' in the worlds gonna get that off."

Shippo flared and ran toward Inuyasha, preparing to use his smashing top to give the hanyou a taste of his own medicine. Inuyasha kicked the kitsune to the side without any effort needed. The fox child flew off the trail and into a tree. Kagome got up and scolded. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Why did you do that?" He shrugged in reponse. "Inuyasha...sit b-" She stopped herself.

"You were close to telling me the command," Inuyasha queried. "But you know thats useless to me now. So to shut you up, how about you sit."

**Thump!**

Several weeks passed of the torture Kagome underwent. Each time she pissed off the hanyou in any matter, she'd get the command that sent her falling through floorboards or smacking into ground. 'This must be how he feels,' she thought to herself as she sulked in her sleeping bag tonight, thoughts of all the cruelty she put poor Inuyasha through flooding to her. 'I must be the worst person in the world...maybe even be number 1 on the animal cruelty list.'

Finally, she made her desicion. She'd leave Inuyasha, to save him the future trouble of dealing with her forever. She packed up her backpack, and hoisted it over her shoulder. Quietly, she snuck past her sleeping friends and for once Inuyasha was alseep, propped against a large oak tree. She stopped, looked at him and taking it in for one last time, before moving on, leaving a note lying in his lap.

When she made it into an unfamiliar forest, she realized they must have traveled farther away from the village then she thought. Sighing, she rest herself on the ground, snuggling up in her sleeping bag and shivering. 'This is all my fault. I deserve everything he's throwing at me...'

"So you must be the owner of that rude puppy?" A woman wearing white and her black hair pulled into a bun appeared before her, smiling warmly. Kagome peered at the woman and gaped. "How do you know about Inuyasha?" she asked. The woman, at first, looked confused, but caught on and smiled. "I'm the priestess who took off that necklace of his," she replied proudly. She glanced at the rosary, now placed around Kagomes neck and frowned.

"I see he's been abusing his freedom, by the bruises I see on your body and the weariness of your movement, young lady." The woman sighed. "I would've never guessed he'd turn on you, young lady," continued the priestess. "But I guess I didnt think it through when I did him the favor of taking it off..."

"Your the one who did it!" gasped Kagome. The woman sighed, "Jeez, your not too bright are you? I've been telling you that this whole time and now you notice?"

Kagome staggered to her feet, the bruises stinging badly on her legs. "How do I get this off?" she asked the priestess tiredly. She wanted to be free of it as soon as possible, and possibly place it back on Inuyasha with the promise of using it less. The woman sighed again and stepped forward. "Listen," said the woman. "When I take this necklace off, I'm going to do you both a favor and change its commands."

The priestess slipped off the rosary. Kagome rubbed her neck. "Thanks." The woman nodded. "Now, whats this about changing the necklace?"

Inuyasha woke up at the break of dawn. His eyes flitted to his lap, where he saw a note neatly placed. Wondering what this could be, he opened it up and read it, then gaped. 'Kagomes leaving me?...FOREVER?'

He shot up like a bullet and looked around. Sango awoke, glancing at the worried hanyou. "Everything alright?" Sango yawned. Inuyasha glanced back at Sango and frowned. "You tell me." He gave her the note, and she read it over, gasping in horror. "She's...gone?"

At that, Miroku and Shippo woke up too, reading over the note and worrying. "Its all your fault!" sobbed Shippo, throwing his hate filled eyes to Inuyasha. "You made her run away! And now thanks to you, she's never ever coming back!" Shippo cried, tears running from his shut eyes.

Sango and Miroku confronted Inuyasha up close. "So, it appears to be your _fault _she ran away," Miroku hissed. "How could you do that cruel treatment to poor Kagome you jack-ass!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha backed away. "Dont you think I feel guilty enough with out you three telling me over and over again!" he shouted. 'This is all my fault...' "Besides, shes always telling me to sit!" Sango's anger grew. "She tells you sit for good reasons!" she protested. "Exactly!" cut in a furious Miroku. "And all you do is tell her sit when you feel pissed at anyone! Thats not even right!"

Just then, a familiar raven haired girl returned, looking tired but happy at the sight of her friends. "Hey everyone," she said breathlessly, yawning. Everyones fighting stopped. They all looked in Kagomes direction, overjoyed by her return and running to greet her, all except Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Shippo hugged her, still crying, but with tears of joy. Sango and Miroku smiled happily. "We thought you were gone forever," Shippo told her. Kagome felt guilty. She pat the kitsunes head and smiled. "Not anymore I'm not."

Sango's eyes traveled to a strange velvet pouch resting on Kagomes hip. "Whats that?" Sango asked, pointing to the pouch. Kagome looked at the pouch, a sudden rememberance hitting her.

"Oh yeah! Thats right!" She sped past everyone, running to Inuyasha and stopping in front of him, panting. "This is for you," she panted, trying to bring out the surprise in the bag. Inuyasha stopped her hand from taking it out. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I've been doing these past days," he apologized.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Its okay," she said. She brought out what was in the sack and placed it around Inuyasha's neck. He peered at what it was, expecting to see the rosary but instead seeing a totally different rosary on him. It was pitch black, like the night sky and it didnt even shine when the rays of sun hit it.

Kagome dragged out a piece of paper the priestess had given her and read it over. It said:

_To activate, shout "Activate" It should turn purple if activated. If unactivated, it will be black. _

_Color meanings for each new command_

_Red: Cuddle_

_Green: Fetch_

_Blue: Lay down_

_Purple: Sit_

_White: Come on_

_Yellow: Behave_

_Gray: Listen_

_Pink: Stay_

_Orange: Roll over_

_Blue-gray: Stop_

_There are secret commands but you must figure them out for yourself, young lady. I hope this will come in handy. Hopefully our paths will cross again if you need my assistance. And one last thing, to deactivate it, say "Deactivate" and it should turn black. Whatever command you speak while its black, it will not work. _

_-Priestess Fujiwara_

Kagome dipped her head and stuffed the note back into her backpack, then clasped her hands together. Inuyasha raised a brow. "Er...Kagome? Is this my old necklace?" She shook her head. "Its new."

She inhaled, then shouted, "Activate!" and the necklace glowed and turned purple. Inuyasha grasped the necklace and growled. "It is the same necklace isnt it?" He tried to pull it off, but each time he tried, it only glowed and refused to be removed. Kagome raised a hand for him to calm. He pricked his ears and listened to her. "Its a permanent rosary. So no matter how hard you try, it wont come off. It doesnt even come off for _me_. No one is able to take it off as far as I know. So your stuck with it."

Inuyasha tried again to take the necklace off, but it didnt budge. Now that it was activated, Kagome decided to try out a command. She looked over the paper again, folded it and commanded, "Inuyasha...stop boy."

Instantly, the necklace glowed and switched colors, from purple to blue -gray and Inuyasha stopped immediatly. "What the hell?" he shouted. Miroku, Shippo and Sango gaped in astonishment. "Wow!" Shippo exclaimed. "How did you do that, Kagome?"

Kagome chuckled awkwardly. "Its just one of the new commands priestess Fujiwara enchanted the necklace with." Inuyasha arched a brow. 'Could she be talking about that girl I met a couple weeks ago?'

"What are the other commands you can say?" inquired Sango brightly, excited. Miroku dipped his head. "This is very intresting," he agreed. "I'd like to see what other commands you are able to do."

Kagome shrugged. "Why not?" she laughed and re-looked over the list again. Inuyasha backed away. "Kagome...I'm warning you! You better not try anything else, or-"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha...sit boy." He fell to the ground and the gang shared a laugh of amusement while Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "Well, at least my vengence was fun while it lasted."

Well I hoped you enjoyed the short story ^_^ Poor Inuyasha has some new commands for his necklace. I dreamt that up last night so I figured why not add it? lol Well I hope you liked it! Remember, you can request any Inuyasha short story from me and I'll be more than happy to write it! I'll accept any! You can even request more than one if you'd like, thats fine with me ^^ Till next time, bye bye! Hope you liked it jazzy!


End file.
